


kiss&bite

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他能想到的報復方式相較之下也很無趣，無非是以其人之道還治彼身。然而當他發現那真的起了作用時還是有些訝異。





	kiss&bite

**Author's Note:**

> 諾燦pwp

不知道第幾次跟李東赫在練習室地板上打架的時候羅渽民說，你們真像兩隻狗狗。啊？李帝努疑惑地抬起頭，下一秒就被揪著領子又往地上摔。李東赫全身體重壓在他的肚子上，他作勢要往他的鼻子咬一口，李東赫卻故意噘起嘴唇。

啊，這傢伙。李帝努恨恨地往對方腰上一掐，隨即聽見響亮的哀嚎。黃仁俊還在刷微博，頭也不抬地跟羅渽民說賭一杯貢茶，他們半小時內不會停消。

羅渽民笑了笑，說可是我也想賭這一邊。

最後是道英哥來喊人吃飯他們才從無止盡的翻滾與撓癢癢之中解脫。這次又是為什麼啊，道英哥問，又補了一句其實我也不是真的那麼想知道。李帝努委屈地說，還不是東赫。

我怎樣？李東赫看了他一眼，嬉皮笑臉。

你是什麼親吻魔嗎？李帝努按著脖子嚷嚷。那人倒也不害臊，點點頭笑了起來。

因為被親的反應很有趣嘛。

 

他能想到的報復方式相較之下也很無趣，無非是以其人之道還治彼身。然而當他發現那真的起了作用時還是有些訝異。李東赫掩著耳朵的方式像是他真的咬掉了一塊皮肉，瞪大了眼睛好像還無法接收整理事態。李帝努不滿地用鼻子碰了碰已經紅起來的耳垂，隨即又被大幅度地躲開。

楷燦xi，之前好像不是這樣的個性喔。他笑著說，李東赫就一爪子拍在他的腰上，偏偏一點力氣也沒有。他索性滾倒在宿舍的地板上，任李東赫用熟悉的方式把他按住，然後一施力就把人拉下來親吻。

如果說李東赫平常印在別人臉頰上跟脖頸邊的那種帶著口水的響亮親吻是為了惹人討厭，那麼現在這種狠狠往他嘴上咬的這種就是在發洩不知從何而來的怒氣。李帝努放任他用疼痛的方式啃咬，一邊想著這樣一頭褐色的小捲髮可倒真有點像是紅貴賓，安放在人家胯骨上的手就往下挪，從臀部連接大腿的地方來回揉了幾下。

李東赫的呼吸重了起來，倒也沒阻止隨便就讓他把短褲脫了下來，手指沿著平口褲的褲腳鑽進去的時候才又掙扎著拍開他的手。蜜色的大腿從黑色布料底下伸出，分開跨在他腰際的視野太煽情，李帝努舔了舔才被咬得紅腫的下唇，李東赫的嘴又堵了上來。這次是實實的吻了，舌頭竄在他的嘴裡像要把所有都弄得亂七八糟，不知道是誰的唾液順著嘖嘖聲滴在了下顎，他按住李東赫的臀部，壓在自己的胯上揉碾。

李東赫掀起他的無袖上衣，雙手伸進去亂摸一氣，害他忍不住笑了出來，又接收到一記眼刀。李帝努乾脆地把人也拉到地上翻過去，在頸後輕輕啃了兩下。

什麼都沒準備，東赫要擔待一點了。

然後沒等人抗議就把最後一塊遮擋的布料也扯下來，李東赫渾圓的小屁股就那樣暴露在外，李帝努將自己的抵在臀上，李東赫用手肘撐在地上，兩片肩胛骨擠在一起不明顯地抖著，他用手指從頸椎的最後一節撫下來到尾骨，果然得到了滿意的一串顫慄。

李東赫的性器半挺著垂向地板，前端滲出了體液，伸手去抹就弓起背發出貓叫一樣的呻吟。他拍了拍淺褐色的臀肉，發出清脆的聲響，隨即把性器的前端擠在兩臀之間開始抽送。李東赫連尾椎都敏感，只是戳弄著就嗚咽出聲，上半身整個趴了下來，只有髖骨被他高高拉起。就著姿勢蹭了幾下之後又開始耍賴，Jeno、Jeno地叫著讓他把自己再翻回面對面的姿勢。

怎麼了？李帝努問。李東赫環住他的脖子，從額頭到鼻尖一路親下來；他將兩個人的性器圈在一起，套弄的同時不忘揉一揉底下的囊袋，李東赫被伺候得舒服就開始造次，兩條腿纏上他的腰，直到射在兩人的小腹之間才喘著氣讓他放開。

高潮過後李東赫撇開他徑自趴在地上，李帝努湊過去，還沒說什麼又被一口咬在鼻梁骨上。啊，會痛，他故作委屈地說。李東赫不理他，於是他又不屈不撓地靠過去舔他頸子上的那顆痣，然後在那張臉和髮際邊緣密密地將嘴唇印在上頭。

最後還是李東赫怒吼著你是親吻魔嗎？一邊縮著脖子躲開。

嗯，李帝努煞有其事地點頭。

跟東赫學的嘛。

  
  



End file.
